This invention relates to a fail-safe arming device for a naval mine of the type adapted to be dropped from an airplane, slowed in its descent into water by parachute, and allowed to settle to the bottom.
Previous naval mines did not provide a fail-safe arming delay after the mine entered the water. This invention combines a parachute deployment with a water pressure sensing feature for delayed arming.